


Echo

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark, Echo Flowers, Frisk does murderchild things, Genocide Route, I Will Not Apologize For Art, I know it made Robin uncomfortable, No Mercy Route, This may make some people uncomfortale, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*You hear the screams of the fallen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for: Spoilers, No Mercy Route, Frisk playing with dust, and screaming

***YOU WON! You gained 30 EXP and 20 G!**   
***Your LOVE increased!**

Frisk sat down next to the pile of ashes, ignoring the damp stone of the Waterfall floor. With one hand planted in the ashes and idly playing with the fine dust, they take a breather. They hadn’t sat since the ruins, when they slept for a few minutes in Toriel’s guest bed. Since then, it had been constant progression, unwilling to stop for a second in the potentially fatal chill of Snowdin. After all, their thin sweater and shorts did nothing to protect them from the snow.

They turn slightly when a flash of blue registered in their peripheral vision, tilting their head curiously when they spot an echo flower. They reach out with their free hand to gently caress the petals, triggering the repeat. The force of the screams that followed was nearly enough to ripple the water behind them, but of course that was ridiculous. These were nothing more than glorified speakers, the magic involved didn’t put out any forceful rush of air.

“NO NO NONO NO! PLEASE, SPARE ME! SPARE ME DON’T HURT ME PLEASE! I HAVE A FAMILY PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU SHOW ME MERCY! L-LOOK, MY NAME! IT’S YELLOW, SEE?! PLEA-”

The screams cut off there. Frisk smirked slightly, standing up. They take one last look at the dust on the ground before turning away to continue. They hum a haunting tune, dusting off the tutu they had found as they walked.

\--

A hooded figure turned away in disgust. This… This _human…_ They had just murdered an innocent, and had the fucking gall to _smile_ about it! He stepped out from behind the rock he was hiding behind, and crouched next to the flower. Might as well leave something kinder than screams, even if there’d be nobody left to hear it…

“*don’t worry, wosh. i’ll stop that kid, even if it’s the last thing i do…”


End file.
